Halo: A Sangheili's War
by Cybermat47
Summary: Witness the Human-Covenant War from the eyes of one Sangheili as he ascends the ranks of the covenant, and takes part in countless battles. This is the story of Fal 'Vadumee.
1. Minor

_"All who walk the blessed path will find salvation... even in death."_

**_Vadum keep, Sangheilios, 23rd Age of Doubt_**

"Fight _harder_!" yelled Sesa 'Vadumai, as he swung the wooden training stick at his student, Fal 'Vadum. Fal parried, but failed to hit Sesa when he was open. "You will never rise above Minor if you continue to be as weak as _this!_" Fal felt a surge of anger. Minors would commit suicide if they weren't promoted in their first campaign. There had been mass suicides in the military lately, due to the lack of fighting. For Sangheili, war was _everything_.

Fal swung hard at Sesa's stick, so hard that it shattered. He smashed his stick at the Sangheili, so hard that Sesa _bled_. "Enough!" a voice called out. Fal turned around to see a Sangheili in the gold armour of a General walking towards him. Fal knelt. "I will do as you wish, Kaidon." Rtas 'Vadumee nodded. "I was watching your training duel. You have done well." He looked at Sesa. "You have not. Defeated by your own student? You had better do better next time, or I will not grant you the kindness of a doctor." Sesa looked up in horror. The only thing worse than being a Sangheili doctor was being treated by one. He would have to work hard to regain his honour after this.

Rtas looked at Fal as he left. "Excellent work, for a student. What is your name?" Fal replied "Fal Vadum, sir!" Rtas motioned towards a Phantom. "Come with me, Fal Vadumee. But first, get your armour and weapon, soldier." Fal stared at his Kaidon, then fell to his knees. "It will be an honour, Kaidon!" He headed to the keep's armoury, and donned the dark blue armour of a Sangheili Minor. He chose his weapon, a Needler, and headed out to the Phantom.

Rtas looked as Fal entered the Phantom. "You must be wondering what is happening, Fal." "I am curious, Kaidon," Fal admitted. Rtas steadied himself as the Phantom took off. "Mere moments ago, we entered the 9th Age of Reclamation. A ship stumbled across the largest reliquary ever recorded." Fal took it in. "This is glorious news, Kaidon!" Rtas shook his head. "The inhabitants of the planet had destroyed the artifacts." Fal stared at Rtas. "What... how could creatures be so stupid! We must wipe out these vermin!" Rtas nodded. "Indeed. In fact, those were the first orders from our new High Prophets. We are setting out to find more of their worlds, and kill every last one of them!"

_**Several months later...**_

At last, they had found another of the alien's worlds.

In the hangar bay of the CCS-Class Battlecruiser _Glorious Retribution_, Fal waited with the rest of his battalion to board the Phantoms that would deliver them, and their wrath, to the world below.

The Phantom Fal boarded flew towards a Human city. Fal could hear other Phantoms outside, being shot down by AA and AAA fire from the city's defenders. His Phantom, however, survived the journey down. The bay doors opened, and Fal leapt out with his fellow soldiers, eager for a fight. The Major in charge of the File ordered them. "Spread out! Find as many of the wretched vermin as you can! Leave none alive!"

Fal led his squad of three Unggoy down an alleyway. When they came out the other end, they found a group of aliens trying to escape. They were unarmed, and Fal gave his order to the Unggoy. "Fire! Kill all of them!" The Unggoy opened fire, with their plasma pistols and needlers. Fal, however, held his fire. He wanted to have plenty of ammunition if they encountered soldiers; killing civilians would not bring him closer to promotion.

As the last of the aliens fell, Fal heard a voice yelling in alien tongues behind him. He turned around to see ten more of the aliens, but these wore a uniform of olive drab, and held primitive weapons in their hands. They opened fire, and the Unggoy fell. Fal opened fire at them, nd his needles flew into one and exploded, taking another of the aliens out.

Fal took cover as the aliens fired at him, and nearly drained his energy shield. He waited for it to recharge, then poked out of cover, fired, and killed another of the aliens. As he fired again, and killed yet another of the pathetically weak alien 'soldiers', he realised he had run out of ammunition. Thinking quickly, he grabbed one of the dead Unggoy, and stuck his energy dagger into it's methane tank. He threw it at the soldiers, and it landed by their feet. They looked at it, puzzled. Then it exploded, killing all but one of the remaining aliens. Fal charged at it, and stabbed it in the chest with his energy dagger.

He recieved a transmission from the Major at that moment. _"Return to the ships. We have won a glorious victory here! The fleet is about to cleanse this world of it's heresy!"_

__As Fal returned to the Phantom, his heart beat with pride, for now he was a warrior.

* * *

**Author's note: I know that Rtas 'Vadum is a Spec Ops commander in the games, but this is set in 2525, and I doubt Rtas would be able to hold on to such a high rank for so long.**


	2. Major

_Station and salvation both command a heavy price._

**_CCS-class battlecruiser 'Infinite Glory', 9th age of Reclamation_**

It had been two years since Fal had first battled the Humans. After his skill and daring in that battle, he had been promoted. He now wore the scarlet armour of a Major, and commanded a lance of three Minor Sangheili and twelve Unggoy. And he now wielded a concussion rifle, one of the more powerful weapons that a Sangheili could wield. The battlecruiser he was stationed on had discovered yet another of the Human's worlds. But they had orders from the High Prophet of Mercy to search for Forerunner artifacts on the Humans' worlds, in case some had survived the Humans' blasphemy. So Fal boarded a spirit dropship with his lance, and descended to the Human planet.

They were attacked the second the spirit opened it's doors. A rocket flew straight into the troop bays, killing a Minor Sangheili, and crippling the dropship. It flew down into the ground, and exploded.

Sargeant Ripley smiled at the carnage. _"Nothing could have survived that," _she thought. "Come up here, boys!" she called to her men. They came up out of their foxhole, happy to have killed some Covenant.

Suddenly, two of the marines were lifted into the air, energy blades protruding from their chests, as Fal charged at them. "I am Sangheili! You shall never defeat us!" he roared, cutting through the marines, until all of them lay on the floor, dismembered. Fal regained his breath, then unshouldered his concussion rifle, and set out towards the city.

There were more humans to kill.

He roamed through the streets, which were full of dead Humans, Unggoy and Kig-Yar. There was even the occasional Sangheili or Mgalekgolo. Fal saw no living enemies, but he kept walking.

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind. He twisted his head around, to see an abnormally tall Human in green armour drawing a combat knife. Fal twisted out of the Human's arms, and fired several rounds at the creature. It simply stepped out of the way of the rounds. _"Impossible!" _thought Fal. It drew it's weapon, a small pistol that fired projectiles, and it advanced on Fal, firing as it went. He quickly rolled behind some rubbish bins, just as his shields died. The demonic creature ran towards Fal, so he activated his energy daggers, and leapt out at it. The demon countered, however, holding Fal's hands away from his chest. It shoved it's knee into Fal's groin, and he collapsed.

The demon drew it's knife once again, but Fal rolled just as it was about to stab him. He activated one of his energy daggers, and stabbed the creature's left shoulder. It yelled in pain, but as Fal charged at it, it still managed to block him. Fal kicked it's stomach, and it fell to the ground, winded. Fal was about to deliver the killing blow, when more of the regular Human troops came out of a nearby alleyway. They stared at him, as he plunged his dagger into the demon's head. It fell to the ground, dead. As the marines looked on, shocked, Fal unshouldered his concussion rifle, and fired at them. With their simple fabric clothing, they were blown apart.

Several minutes later, Fal watched as a Phantom landed in the street, and deposited a lance of twelve Unggoy, three Minor Jiralhanae and a Jiralhanae Captain. Fal walked over to the Phantom, eyeing the Jiralhanae uneasily. He noticed that the Captain had his hand on the Spiker clipped to his hip. However, he was focusing not on Fal, but the carcass that he carried with him. Fal boarded the Phantom, and went to the cockpit. "Take me to the _Infinite Glory_. I have slain a demon, and I have proof."

When Fal returned to the _Infinite Glory_, the Fleetmaster himself greeted him. "This is the demon?" he asked motioning to the corpse. "Yes. It fought much better than their regular troops." The Fleetmaster nodded. "This is troubling. However, you will be promoted for this great act. You are a hero!"


	3. Ultra

_Battlecruiser 'Sacred Vow', 9th Age of Reclamation_

Fal was now an Ultra. He had fought in countless battles, and killed thousands of the Humans. He now commanded eight lances, each having one Major Sangheili, four Minor Sangheili, and sixteen Unggoy.

A new Human world had been discovered, and once again Fal descended to it's surface in a Phantom dropship. This time, however, he recieved a transmission.

It was from Shipmaster 'Rtas Vadumee. His uncle.

"Fal, keep your eight lances close together, for a heavy attack on a fortified Human position. We have compelling evidence that they are holding... an oracle."

Fal gasped. Oracles were the holiest of relics, and only one had been discovered in all the ages of the Covenant. "What are the Humans doing with a messenger from the Gods?!" Rtas thought for a moment. "It's possible that they are holding it hostage, to try and force us to surrender. But we know that their primitive weapons cannot harm an Oracle, as it was made by the Gods themselves. Only _our _strongest weapons stand any chance of destroying Forerunner metal! If they attempt to ransom it, it will almost certainly be a bluff. Good luck, and may the Gods watch over you!"

The Phantom's landed in front of he Human base. Luckily the Humans had no anti-aircraft defenses, or the Covnant would have had difficulty exiting their craft. The Phantoms disgorged their loads, and took off to get to a safe distance. Fal drew his energy sword, and gathered his troops in close. He called out to them, hoping to inspire them to fight more ferociously than ever before. "Warriors! Our commanders believe that the Humans in there, are holding none other than an Oracle, a messenger from the Gods themselves! They may also try to force us into surrender, by threatening to destroy this sacred being! But we know that they cannot _hope _to destroy it with their primitive weapons! We shall breach their doors, rush in there and destroy every last _stinking _heretic we find, and bask in the glorious light of the Oracle! FOR THE COVENANT!"

Fal ordered a group of four Unggoy to the doors of the Human base. When they reached the doors, Fal detonated the plasma charges on their methane tanks, blowing the doors off their hinges. From within, Fal heard the moaning and whimpering of wounded Humans. _"Pathetic," _he thought. He raised his sword into the air and roared. "Charge!"

The Covenant charged into the base, roaring ancient battlecrys, and slaughtering all of the humans. Fal lead them, hacking and slicing with his blade. When they were done, the halls and corridors were sticky with blood. Fal heard Rtas through his helmet communicator. "Take 34 paces ahead, then turn left. According to the luminary, the Oracle will be inside. Fal followed the instructions, giddy with excitement.

When he got to where the instructions had lead him, he was shocked. The only thing in the room was a hologram of a Human, on top of a holo-panel. He heard Rtas growl on the other end. "Heresy! Remove this filth! We have been fooled!"

Obediently, Fal sliced through the holo-panel. But as he walked to the LZ, he kept thinking the same thing:

_What if he had just destroyed an Oracle?_


End file.
